here, here kitty
by Miru111lilcandy
Summary: I reaallly don't know just read it plz im bad at summary but wat I can tell you its seto x oc and in high school kk blah


**Miru:heroooooooo im sorry I haven't posted in a while, cuz of school and stuff and now im kinda doing another one and I think this is gunna work ok. im glad to be back.**

**Shizu: OMG. she is - BACK! (^o^) It took her long enough (-_-;)**

**Miru: Well im sorryy you don't have to be mean to me **

**Seto:she's right you took forever, which makes me wonder why you made fanfic if your gunna take forever.**

**Miru: shut up seto it none of your beeswax otay, Shizu is just being a...a...a...blah!**

**Shizu: A blah? Wats tats suppose mean? I am SUPER FANTASTIC! ( - ) unlike you~~~~**

**Miru:shut it Shizu...im AMAZING GUUUUUURL! unlike you your a blah and stuff.**

**Seto:you have no comeback skills. you such and baka.**

**Miru: *sniff sniff* your so mean to me setoo-kunnn waaaaaaaaahhhhhh! *goes to emo ghetto corner***

**Seto: n-no wait **

**Miru:im stupied,idiotic ,and undeserving life being (-_\\\) y-you...YOU POPTART!**

**Shizu: Seto is NOT a POPTART! OoO he i ... a piece of pie~~~~ (V_V)**

**Seto:anyways let go back on topic, so Miru doesn't own anything what so ever excepte the plot ok.**

* * *

chapter 1:first day of school, and seto kaiba

hello my name miiko nekota, and im 16 years old and I live in a apartment all by myself and I work in a maid café and tomorrow im going for my first day of school at domino high I wonder what life has in stored heehee...

MIru POV: RING RING RING,

I woke up and lazily opened my eyes and and gently dismissed the alarm clock then I stared at the clock and whispered "oh...it 7:43 oh well..." then I fell to sleep covering my self in my covers and then couple seconds later I realized " OH CRAP IT THE FIRST DAY OF SCHOOOLLLLL I BETTER HURRY" as I hopped out of bed to take a shower..._6 mins later... _I took out a uniform with a white shirt uniform with black desgins and a white short skirt with black outline in the bottom of my shirt and I put black stockings that goes to my theigh and black shoes and a black tie around my collar and I had long dark brown wavy hair that went to the bottom of my lower leg and light blue snowy eyes and I took my backpack and ran off.

* * *

I ran and ran and I saw the gate and it was closing and I ran faster and I throwed myself hoping to make it and I made it I was lucky then I heard the bell rang and screamed "holy shit!"i rand in.

normal pov: class started and everyone was sitting and the teacher said to take out there grammer books and he said"okay class please turn to page 67-" he was cut off when I came opening the door and slamming it to the wall and everyone was staring and me when I said "im..sorry im.. late" as I panted out the word and the teacher looked at me a sweatdrop and said "a-are you the new student Miss. Nekota" I replied"yes ummm sorry if im late." I said bowing and got up straight he said" it quite alright but don't let it happen again and introduce your-self please"i hesitated and replied "okay...umm..h-hello my name is Miiko Nekota a-and I hope y-you treat m-me well..uh...um heehee"and everyone stared and me and I heard whispered from boy and some girl saying 'shes so cute' and 'wow I wonder if she has a boyfriend'

and I started to blush and the teacher said "yes, you may sit by...hmm...by ... kaiba raise your hand" and I saw a tall boy with short brown hair and had blue eyes and weared the boys uniform like mine but boy sytle and I felt my cheeks blush and he was very handsome then I shook my head to the back of the room were I sat in the back were I was close to the window

and I look over to kaiba and I hesitated than I extended my hand to him for a hand shake and said "h-hello I-im miiko nekota, its nice to m-meet you what your name."he shot a glare at me and I saw hes eyes saying 'don't bother me'

and I looked back to my book

and I was scared of his glare it was scary and cold...yet it was lonely and sad somehow and I thought '_it gunna be a long year'_

* * *

_lunch _

I walked in the line and I got some salad and saw a cute chocolate cupcake with blue frosting and chocolate sparkles, and I took it and I stared at the lunch room were to sit but there were none and let out a sigh then I decided to go out side and spotted a tree with white flowers and green flawless grass and I walked to it and sat down.

And it was beautiful and relaxing and started to eat my salad then right when I was about to eat my cupcake I heard a frightful yell "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING HEAR!" I jumped and instead of the cup cake landing in my mouth it land to my face.

and I looked from were the yell came and to see none other than '_kaiba'_

I stared at him and he looked at me then a said"u-um I w-was just eating h-here iii-I didn't know-" he replied cutting her off "tsk whatever" and he added "one question" i replied while wiping the cake off me "w-what is it"

he look at me sternly and finally said "what with the cosplay" then i replied to him quickly"huh? w-what do you mean 'cosplay'?"then he looked he and said "what are you and idiot you look like a cat" i looked at him dumbfoundly, then i remembered that made me shiver i forgot that i can become a cat when im to excited '_oh no damn it what am i gonna do damn it'_ i thought and stared at seto kaiba and said "u-um its just something i like t-to when im a-alone" he stared at me me and said" why is your ears and tail moving on it own" i suddenly relized...he was right and was speechless and i tried to keep calm and the bell rang and kaiba turned around and then turned back to see me but

the i was gone.

* * *

i let out a sigh, thank god that was close i thought i was a goner as i sat down in the middle of math class and i was about to sleep until...

i heared a voice, "hey"

i turned to the left to see a boy that look 12 but was not cause he looked small like me(did i mention i was small also) but i was a bit bigger than him, he had tri-colored hair, purple highlight in tip of his hair and yellow bangs also his athymist(i think you spell it that wayyyyy...anyways) and had pale skin like mines.

i replied "h-hello" he said back "you must be new here, my name is yugi. yugi moto it nice to met you" and he smile brightly and smiled gently back to him and relpied"my name is miiko nekota,and i-its nice to m-meet you to" blushing, he chuckled " don't worry, there no reason to be nervous...hmm why don't we be friends"

i said repeatly of what he said "f-friends"

i replied "oh will if you to" and replied quickly "oh no, i wanna be friends you just made me surprise i was never able to make any friends today,so basicly your my first friend here."he smiled happily "that's great,hey do wanna hang out this Saturday with me and my friends, well if its okay with you"he said and i smiled "sure that be great were do you live" i said than he replied "at the kame game shop(right) meet me there let say..hm...12ish" i looked at him and answered "okay ill b-"then she was cut off by the teacher " can u solve this problem here since you seem to be paying attention" i looked at the problem and was fairly easy and replied "mutipy 3.14 to 0.9 which will equal 1.926 and then divided it by 2 to make which will make 0.963 units"and i thought 'why she give us such easy questions is she really that dumb'she stared at me and she said "you solved it in your head that fast"i nodded and she spoke again "umm...very well then umm ok back to were we were blah blah blah blah blah blah..."

yugi looked at me and passed a note and i stared at it then picked it up and unfoldingtice it me it and said "_im sorry, and ur very smart to solve it so fast even if it is soooooooo easy, ur very smart mii-chan" _and i blushed at the word 'mii-chan' and i wrote down and passed it to yugi and he read it and he chuckled at it and put it in his pocket and i smiled,

_'it okay yugi and thank you and ill meet you there at kame game shop at Saturday and sorry if im alittle late or not. will meet you soon 'yu-kun'_

and went to listen back to the teachers...

* * *

it was the end of the day and i walked at the sidewalk to go to my job and few mins i entered in the back door and got changed into a maids outfit that was light blue and attached with a white apron and and a white frilly stocking and browns cute maid shoes and hand a blue and white maid headband alo i hand a blue and white choker around my neck and headed to the door and taking orders and calling everyone men masters, it was fun until unexpectedly...

i walked out of the back door to take out the trash and let out a sigh and i said "geez today was busy,i wonder if i could survive..ugh"and i heard i deep voice"will will will.." i turned around then i saw 'kaiba' and he added "if it isn't miiko nekota"i started to have shiver going down my back and he looked at me once again and closed his eyes and walked a away and i wolked back in and then lunched my-self to the ground looking like a gross died person with dark aura around me and said quitly"my life is over...over that jerk kaiba saw me in a maid outfit oh nooooooo" and one of theempolys cam in and stompped on me...

see let out a horried scream"kyyyyyaaaaahhhhhhhh!" then the manger Ms. aki came and told aira what happen she said"l-look"she pointed at me and aki said that miiko" and she looked to notice it me and she calmed down and i knew its gonna be a very...very long day..."

she went home and sighed and put her blue and white polka dotted shirt and small cute shorts and went to said before going to sleep'i hope kaiba forgot everything'

and drifted to sleep...

* * *

**Miru:finally it done**

**Seto: one question why did you put it miiko nekota when you name is miru?**

**Miru:i don't know ill guess ill change my name to miiko and stuff maybe...i don't know**

**Seto:so you and me are getting together hmm *smirks moving closer to my face*i thought you hated me.**

**Miru:*blushes heavily red* S-SHUT UP Y-YOU ASS AND I DO HATE YOUUUU!**

**Seto:*grabs her around the waist and one of her wrist then puts her body close to hers making her blush even harder*do u really hate me mii-koi**

**Miru:u-uh..er...s-shut up y-you ass**

**Shizu:*takes a picture of them to and saves it and wanting to put it in facebook*heeheehee**

**Miru:*pushes seto away and goes and runs to Shizu to delete the pic of her and seto* ill kill you**

**Shizu: I REGERT NOTHING!**

**DISACLAIMER: I DONT OWN ANYHTING BUT THE PLOT AND GIVE THANKS TO YU GI OH CREATORS AND MAID SAMA AND MAYBE OTHERS OK THANKS ALOT.**


End file.
